Guerrera de Corazón
by Hanhermy
Summary: Este one está basado en el cuento de Mulán de Disney, pertenece al tercer reto HhT. Espero lo disfruten :)


GUERRERA DE CORAZÓN

_DISCLAIMER: Este one forma parte del 3er reto Harmony hasta la Tumba 2013, siendo una adaptación del cuento "Mulán" de Disney. Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tampoco la trama de la historia. Espero disfruten la lectura. Va dedicado a mi hermano que me convenció de entrar al reto y a otra personita muy especial mencionada a continuación._

_Para ti, que tienes los ojos esmeralda como Harry, la personalidad de Luna y la blancura de piel de Malfoy. Te quiero y cada día tu sonrisa y mirada son mi iluminación, añorando el día en que nos volvamos a ver y el mundo retome su sentido entre tus brazos… _

Érase una vez, una jovencita de largos y sedosos cabellos castaños con profundos y bondadosos ojos miel de nombre Hermione Granger. Hermione era la hija única del matrimonio compuesto por John y Jean Granger, quienes ya eran muy mayores y esperaban que su hija los honrara al ser una digna candidata para contraer matrimonio con algún hombre de la aldea llamada Hogsmade donde vivían. Sin embargo y a pesar de que Hermione poseía una extraordinaria belleza y de que su madre la había instruido todo lo posible para impresionar a la casamentera del lugar, la castaña tenía miedo de no agradarle a la mujer de la que dependía el honor de su familia, por ello, decidió recurrir a la ayuda de sus antepasados sabios para que la guiaran en el proceso.

Sus antepasados, sabiendo que a Hermione le esperaba un futuro brillante y digno, le encargaron al pequeño dragón Dobby que guiara a la joven durante su entrevista y de esta forma, Dobby recuperaría su puesto de guardián. Jean Granger vistió con sus mejores ropas a su hija, la maquilló y le dijo cómo debía caminar y actuar delante de la casamentera, pero para que le fuera mejor, le dio un pequeño grillo cantarín de la buena suerte para que después de salir de aquella casa, su familia estuviera llena de honor. Puesta con el grillo y todo lo necesario para la entrevista, se dirigió junto con otras jovencitas, a la casa de la mujer.

Impaciente y nerviosa, la castaña escuchaba los consejos de Dobby:

-Tienes que ser dulce Hermione, a la casamentera le impresionan las mujeres de buenos modales y postura. Así, ven aquí.- continuaba mientras tomaba su espalda y la enderezaba, provocando muecas en el rostro de la castaña.- ¡Listo! Mantén esta postura y tú amigo, bríndale suerte.

Pronto, fue el turno de Hermione para impresionar a la mujer. La casamentera, llamada Bellatrix, era una mujer de cabello rizado negro, de aspecto tosco y malhumorado; primero interrogó a Hermione sobre labores domésticas, a lo que la joven atinó a buscar en su antebrazo la respuesta, pues las tenía escritas pero no contaba que con su nerviosismo, el sudor comenzara a correr la tinta. Luego, Bellatrix le ordenó que sirviera el té, con manos temblorosas y mala postura, Hermione se dispuso a realizar la tarea, pero la suerte se le escapaba de las manos y el grillo salió corriendo hacia la cabeza de la señora. Bellatrix gritó, pataleó y después de tirar sobre sí misma la tetera hirviendo, tomó con fuerza sobrenatural a Hermione del brazo.

-¡Has llevado la deshonra a tu familia, Hermione Granger!- gritaba con ojos chispeantes de locura ante una impactada Hermione de ojos vidriosos por la vergüenza.- ¡Nunca serás una buena esposa, jamás te otorgaré la mano de algún muchacho! ¡Fuera de aquí, no te quiero volver a ver nunca!

Destrozada, con el maquillaje corrido y las rojas sucias, Hermione apenas fue consciente del lugar por el que iba caminando, ya que las lágrimas le impedían ver bien.

-Ella tiene razón Dobby, nunca seré una buena esposa. ¡Ni siquiera sé servir el té de manera adecuada!- exclamó entre sollozos mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos y lloraba con más fuerza.

-Tranquila Hermione, siempre existirán otras formas de honrar a tus padres, ¡juntos las descubriremos!- animaba el pequeño dragón dándole ánimos a la joven.

A lo lejos de la calle, comenzaron a sonar las trompetas y se vislumbraron algunos de los caballeros del rey Dumbledore. Intrigada por las noticias que traían, Hermione se acercó un poco más hacia la multitud para escuchar las palabras de Severus Snape, el fiel asistente del rey.

-Escuchad todos: ¡los hunos han vuelto!- exclamó Snape causando murmullos de miedo y angustia entre los miembros de la aldea.- Voldemort está liderando sus tropas hacia la Ciudad Imperial y es nuestro deber detenerlos; por ello, el rey Dumbledore ha expresado que cada varón miembro de familia, sin excepción alguna, deberá tomar su armadura y unirse a nuestro ejército pasado mañana en el campo Gryffindor. ¡Nuestro reino nos necesita, no permitiremos que nos destruyan!- finalizó logrando que los hombres presentes se sintieran fuertes y poderosos, decididos a terminar con los hunos.

Hermione estaba petrificada, las palabras de Snape no dejaban de dar vueltas por su cabeza: "Cada varón miembro de familia, sin excepción alguna…", ¡no podía ser posible! En su familia el único varón era su padre y no era un joven, sabía que él aceptaría gustoso el llamado de su rey, pero que por su edad, no existían posibilidades de que regresase con vida del campo de batalla. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral y una determinación que hasta ese momento no conocía, le inundó el corazón y su mente: no dejaría que su padre se presentara al ejército.

Caía la noche cuando su padre se encontraba alistando su armadura y afilando su espada. John quiso practicar un momento más y fue así como realizó un movimiento sencillo para un joven de veinte años pero no para el hombre mayor que ya era, la espada resbaló de sus manos y él se tomó la espalda en una mueca de dolor; aguantó un poco más y sin que su mujer se diera cuenta, colocó su espada nuevamente en la mesa y se fue a dormir. Hermione había presenciado todo aquello y fue ahí cuando su instinto de protección surgió: ella tomaría el lugar de su padre, haría por una vez en la vida las cosas bien y honraría a su familia realizando tal acción.

Con Dobby y su pequeño grillo de ayuda, silenciosamente se dirigió a su habitación para buscar las ropas más sencillas parecidas a las de un muchacho que tuviera, se vistió y fue directo al lugar donde su padre había dejado la armadura y espada. Con mucho dolor, miró su reflejo en la espada producto de las llamas de la chimenea que calentaba el lugar y armándose de valor, cortó de tajo sus hermosos rizos castaños. Contempló un momento más sus mechones de cabello recién cortados y recogió su cabello en un pequeño moño, como el que los soldados utilizaban para poder colocarse el casco. Posteriormente, tomó la armadura de su padre y fue hacia el establo para preparar a Hedwig, el fiel corcel de la familia y así comenzar su viaje.

-Prometo que los honraré, padres.- fue la despedida que Hermione murmuró antes de mirar por última vez su casa y enviar un beso al aire para partir hacia el campo Gryffindor.

Hermione se dirigía a toda velocidad al punto de encuentro, no se sentía sola pues Dobby y el grillito siempre iban con ella y extrañamente, se sentía emocionada. Al inicio pensó que estaría temerosa de su decisión, pero conforme recorrían otras aldeas y los niños pequeños y pobladores le brindaban sonrisas de apoyo y le hacían ver que ella era parte de la esperanza para liberarse por siempre del cruel ejército de Voldemort, su fe en sí misma crecía, dándole fuerza para salir adelante y esforzarse por ser la mejor.

Al anochecer del primer día de viaje, decidieron acampar en un lugar cercano a un bosque para comer algo y descansar.

-Bien Hermione, ahora escúchame bien, por nada del mundo debes permitir que los otros soldados sepan que eres una chica, porque las consecuencias pueden ser mortales.- decía Dobby, con afán sincero de ayudarle y preocupado por su bienestar, ya que si los soldados se enteraban de que era una mujer, el castigo era la muerte.- Debes caminar, hablar, comer, actuar y comportarte como un hombre.

-Pero yo no sé cómo hacer eso Dobby, ni siquiera sé comportarme como una joven de mi edad, ¿crees que podría hacerme pasar por un hombre?- preguntaba angustiada la castaña: definitivamente no había reparado en ello cuando decidió suplantar a su padre.

-Oh vamos pequeña,- comentó Dobby de forma paternal y servicial, dándole palmaditas en su espalda a la castaña.- para eso estoy yo aquí, solo debes hacer lo que yo te diga y con eso los engañarás. Pero primero que nada: debes usar otro timbre de voz, uno que se escuche un poco más… rudo.

-¿Así?- cuestionó Hermione, fingiendo la voz con un tono grave que ocultaba su timbre de jovencita.

-Perfecto, ahora, camina con las piernas abiertas, como un hombre.- Dobby ordenaba mientras Hermione realizaba lo que le decía.- Muy bien, ahora escúchame con atención: cuando estés con los soldados, debes darles puñetazos en el brazo, insultarlos y escupirles, ¡así serás todo un hombre! Practica tu escupitajo, jovencita.

Hermione lo miró con asco, pero encogiéndose de hombros, trató de lanzar escupitajos al piso, fallando estrepitosamente en cada uno de sus intentos, pues solo lograba realizar bolitas de saliva que se quedaban colgando de su boca, ganándose miradas de asco por parte de Dobby y el grillito, incluso de Hedwig. Finalmente y luego de muchos intentos, logró escupir "como los hombres". Sintiéndose cansados, decidieron que era hora de dormir pues al día siguiente estarían a primera hora frente a los demás soldados y la castaña necesitaba estar preparada para su primera prueba como soldado.

El campamento Gryffindor se alzaba en una llanura. Con tiendas de acampar y lugares provistos para entrenar, se veía inmenso ante los ojos curiosos de Hermione que nunca había visto un lugar como ese. Al centro del campamento, se encontraba una zona preparada para los anuncios, de donde se erguía un mástil, a su lado, habían discos grandes de piedra que algunos hombres cargaban mientras se preparaban para subir el mástil y varias espadas reposaban contra una mesa puesta ahí. Se notaban que cada vez iban llegando nuevos hombres para prepararse, pues junto con la castaña, otros más llevaban sus caballos y se agrupaban frente al mástil en espera de instrucciones.

Luego de largos minutos en esperar, Snape salió de la tienda más próxima al centro del campamento.

-¡Bienvenidos sean al campamento Gryffindor! Aquí entrenarán durante un mes antes de que el capitán Potter venga por ustedes y los lleve al campo de batalla. Deberán mantener en orden su lugar de descanso, ser disciplinados y cumplir con las órdenes que se les den para realizar las actividades de su entrenamiento. Ahora bien, pueden ir a dejar sus cosas a las tiendas que les sientan más cómodas y regresar, hoy comenzaremos con el trabajo pesado.

Hermione caminó junto con Dobby hacia la tienda más apartada del lugar, pues no querían que nadie los molestara y menos de noche cuando ella tendría que salir a hurtadillas a bañarse para que no se enteraran sobre su condición. De pronto, otros tres soldados se les acercaron. Uno de ellos era alto y delgado, con cabello pelirrojo y de aspecto algo despistado y gentil; el más pequeño de estatura era rubio, parecía enojón y de mal carácter, con una mirada de superioridad que rayaba en lo absurdo; y por último, se encontraba un tipo de barba poblada, estatura y corpulencia muy grande, su aspecto podría dar un poco de miedo, pero en su mirada se podía leer bondad pura.

-¡Hola! Venimos en son de paz,- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.- mi nombre es Ronald Weasley pero puedes llamarme Ron, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- concluyó estrechándole la mano a la castaña.

-Er… yo me llamo… Dudley, ¡sí, Dudley!- respondió Hermione dándole un empujón en el hombro a Ron, ocasionando que la mirara extraño.

-Yo soy Draco Malfoy. ¿De dónde vienes, Dudley?- preguntó el rubio, dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado, al parecer no tenía tan mal humor.

-Vengo de Hogsmade, ¿ustedes son de aquí cerca?- cuestionó lanzando un escupitajo al piso, gesto que hizo que Malfoy la mirara con asco.

-Somos de la aldea de Slytherin,- respondió el tercer hombre.- Mi nombre es Hagrid.

-Mucho gusto a todos espero que nos podamos llevar bien.- comentó Hermione con una sonrisa y golpes hacia sus nuevos amigos.

Después de las presentaciones, el soldado a cargo de su entrenamiento, un hombre de apariencia dura y con heridas ganadas en combate de nombre Moody, comenzó a dividir a los soldados y a asignar las rutinas de ese día. Hermione se encontraba en el mismo grupo que Ron, Draco y Hagrid y agradecía mentalmente por ello, ya que ellos no la intimidaban como algunos de sus demás compañeros. La primera actividad que tenían era cargar agua en sus espaldas con dos cubos, resultando en un caos por parte de la castaña ya que al ser mujer, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de actividades físicas, ni a ninguna otra a decir verdad. Eso ocasionó que se ganara una mirada de reprobación por parte de Moody y una de benevolencia por Hagrid, quien se ofreció a enseñarle un truco para poder realizar dicha tarea de forma más fácil y rápida.

El segundo ejercicio era la lucha con espada de bambú. Draco tuvo que enfrentarse a ella y de haber sido espadas de verdad, hubiera quedado muerta en el primer atraco. El rubio notó que la castaña no era mala al momento de lanzar los ataques, pero sí lo era para defenderse por lo que le ofreció su ayuda para enseñarle algunas formas de evadir los golpes, gesto al que la castaña agradeció con una sonrisa. La última actividad era subir el mástil del centro del campamento con una rueda de piedra en cada mano. Hermione nunca había escalado algo como un mástil, ni siquiera un árbol, eso, aunado al peso que debía cargar en cada una de sus manos, provocó que más de una vez se cayera del mástil. Ron le dijo que podía enseñarle a equilibrar el peso de los discos, le agradeció infinitamente por ello.

Al final de la jornada, todos los nuevos soldados quedaron muertos de cansancio y hambrientos, por lo que se les dio tiempo libre antes de ser llamados a la cena. Hermione aprovechó que todos los soldados estaban platicando y bebiendo agua para irse a bañar al lago cercano al campamento, así no notarían que era una chica. Al llegar, el lago se encontraba vacío y ella pudo bañarse sin problema alguno; pero luego de algunos minutos, llegaron sus nuevos amigos. La castaña no sabía dónde meterse, era lógico que si no se acercaba mucho a ellos, no notarían que en realidad era una chica pero tenía miedo. Sin embargo, logró salir del lugar sin que notaran su condición. Para cuando lo hizo, había reunido detalles de sus amigos: Ron estaba comprometido con la bella Luna Lovegood, a quien amaba y extrañaba muchísimo y por quien tenía razones para salir con vida de batalla; por su parte Draco, pensaba pedir la mano de la pelirroja hermanita menor de Ron, Ginny Weasley y después hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares que tenían; y Hagrid, deseaba poder ser parte de los cocineros reales, motivo por el que debía salir vivo del lugar.

Al momento de reunirse todos a cenar, notaron una nueva figura en la cabecera de la mesa: de aspecto varonil y porte gallardo, cabello negro como la noche y brillantes ojos esmeralda, el joven mantenía un aspecto serio pero la bondad se leía en sus ojos. Cuando todos y cada uno de los soldados estaba en su sitio, Snape volvió a tomar la palabra:

-Amigos míos, les presento a su capitán, el valiente Harry Potter.

La mesa estalló en vítores y el corazón de la castaña dio un vuelco al mirar la profundidad y belleza de los ojos de su capitán.

-Compañeros,- comenzó Harry su discurso.- no duden en ningún momento que los dejaré a un lado, juntos, alcanzaremos la victoria y volveremos sanos y salvos a nuestros hogares. No dudaré ni un segundo en dar la vida por ustedes y espero que ustedes respondan de la misma manera, pues a pesar de tener rangos diferentes, somos un equipo y todos somos compañeros, por lo que debemos confiar el uno en el otro.

Si antes Snape había causado revuelo, las palabras del joven capitán hicieron que los soldados aplaudieran y cantaran una vieja canción sobre soldados que después de haber obtenido la victoria y los más altos honores por parte sus reyes, volvían a sus hogares donde sus amorosas esposas los esperaban. Con los ojos del capitán Potter grabados en su mente, Hermione se propuso agradarle al líder, pues algo en su corazón le decía que quería gustarle, ser la mejor para volver pronto con su familia.

Al principio Harry no gustaba de Dudley, pues veía en él a un muchacho escuálido que faltaba de fuerza para completar las tareas, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y a pesar de los insultos que el capitán le dedicaba cada que podía, notaba como ese muchacho se esforzaba más y más para ser el mejor y daba todo de sí en sus entrenamientos y fuera de ellos. Poco a poco, Hermione se volvía más diestra en la espada, más resistente a la hora de cargar peso, tanto que llegó a cargar ella sola a Hagrid y lograba subir el mástil. Harry se impresionaba con la fuerza de voluntad de Dudley y comenzó a acercarse a él sin insultos, descubriendo que era un muchacho apasionado por lo que hacía y que buscaba honrar a su familiar con su trabajo, algo en lo que coincidían. Por su parte, Hermione notaba un calorcito extraño en su corazón y una chispa de alegría en su ser cada vez que el joven capitán la halagaba por alguna actividad bien realizada o cuando simplemente cuando le sonreía, cuando estaba con él; pronto, comenzó a añorar el poder estar con él, el que Harry la viera como la muchacha que era y la desposara sabía que estaba enamorada de él, era cuando recordaba que eso nunca podría llegar a ocurrir y se concentraba en su plan

El mes pasó entre aprendizajes y entrenamientos de forma rápida hasta que un día por la noche, Harry les indicó a todos que al alba partirían hacia el poblado de Godric's Hallow, donde se reunirían con otros soldados y así avanzar hacia el lugar donde las tropas de Voldemort se encontraban. Hermione estaba ansiosa, no quería que le pasara nada a sus amigos ni mucho menos al capitán, pero como Dobby le recordaba, debía tener fe en ella misma, en los demás y sobretodo, en sus antepasados que velaban por su bienestar diariamente.

A la mañana siguiente, los soldados tomaron sus pertenencias y caballos, siendo siempre liderados por Harry y Severus hacia Godric's Hallow. Su desconcierto fue enorme al llegar y ver la población quemada, Voldemort se había adelantado al lugar y lo había destruido, sin rastro de sobrevivientes, solo los restos de lo que fuera en tiempos atrás, el lugar favorito de su rey por su belleza natural derivada de las montañas nevadas que circundaban el valle. Devastados por la cruda imagen, los soldados continuaron avanzando. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando varios hunos comenzaron a salir de entre los escombros y dieron marcha al ataque.

Harry no se esperaba esa emboscada; sin embargo, valientemente lideró a sus soldados para que combatieran con fuerza y pudieran salir bien librados, pero los hunos eran muchos y atacaban por todos lugares con sus flechas. Pronto vio cómo Hermione era alcanzada por una flecha, a Ron atacando un huno, la espada de Draco hundida en el cuerpo de otro enemigo y a Hagrid aventando tanto con sus manos como con su espada a otros hunos. Sin embargo, nadie se percató de que Voldemort se acercó poco a poco a Harry y lo tenía por el cuello, justo a punto de degollarlo con su espada. Hermione, ayudada por Dobby quien sugirió un plan para acabar con las tropas enemigas, subió a la montaña más baja y colocando dinamita, provocó una avalancha que dejó sepultados a los enemigos y salvando así la vida de Harry.

El capitán estaba sumamente agradecido pues había visto que sus tropas le habían respondido como se esperaba de ellos, habían sido valientes y ágiles y habían salvado la vida de más de uno entre ellos mismos. Agradecido infinitamente hacia Hermione por haber salvado su propia vida, le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y le murmuró un "Tienes mi confianza a partir de hoy, Dudley" provocando que la castaña sonriera ampliamente, pero el dolor en su abdomen herido le obligó hacer una mueca que no pasó desadvertida por Harry.

-Debemos curarte Dudley, ¿dónde te hirieron?

-¡No es nada capitán, estoy bien!- exclamaba la castaña con voz de hombre de forma desesperada, pues sabía que tarde o temprano notarían que era una chica y ahora que había logrado tener el máximo honor con el capitán, no deseaba perderlo.

-Severus, cura a nuestro hombre.- ordenó con voz autoritaria Harry.

Severus se dio cuenta que Dudley en realidad era una mujer y no tuvo más remedio que comunicárselo al capitán. Harry, impresionado, dolido y asombrado porque una mujer le hubiese salvado la vida, la echó de la tienda y solo logró decirle con voz dura:

-Te perdono la vida, una vida por otra vida que has salvado el día de hoy. Ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta.

Lágrimas caían por el rostro de Hermione, estaba avergonzada y dolida. Sus amigos estaban impresionados y aunque deseaban quedarse con ella, debían continuar ahora hacia la ciudad imperial para celebrar la victoria contra los hunos.

-He hecho todo mal, Dobby. Ahora incluso Harry me odia y no he hecho más que brindar deshonra a mi familia.

Mientras Hermione decía estas palabras, Dobby y el grillito notaron cómo de entre la nieve, Voldemort salía con más sangre inyectada en sus ojos y sed de venganza, dirigiéndose por el camino más rápido hacia la ciudad imperial. Alertaron a la castaña quien tomó un camino más corto hacia el recinto del rey para advertir al capitán y los soldados sobre la sobrevivencia del líder enemigo.

En el palacio reinaba el festejo, todos creían haber vencido a los temibles hunos. Tanto era así, que a Voldemort no le costó trabajo entrar al lugar junto con otros de sus hombres y tomar por rehén al rey Dumbledore antes de matarlo. Hermione logró llegar justo antes de que al enemigo se le ocurriera hundir su espada en su soberano. Ayudada por sus amigos Draco, Ron y Hagrid y una vez alertado un terco Harry que no quería escucharla, lograron escabullirse en el palacio al disfrazarse como mujeres y así, atacaron por dentro a los hunos invasores. El capitán, al escuchar el sonido de espadas chocar, entró en acción y logró aniquilar unos cuantos enemigos que custodiaban el lugar donde el rey se encontraba. Mientras tanto, Dobby planeó subir al techo del palacio a Voldemort, quien deseaba cobrar venganza contra el "soldado" que lo había sepultado en la nieve; con Harry como último recurso y Hermione al frente, lograron dispararle un cohete al invasor, terminando de esta forma con su vida y su invasión.

El rey Dumbledore quedó eternamente agradecido con la muchachita que había desafiado a la sociedad para honrar a su familia y salvar su vida, le brindó los honores más altos de la ciudad e incluso le ofreció quedarse en su palacio como un allegado de confianza, pero Hermione renunció a ello alegando que solo quería volver con su familia. Como regalo, el rey le entregó una espada de su propiedad y una nota donde le decía a su padre lo afortunado que era de tener una hija como ella. Así, Hermione volvió a su familia con Dobby y Hedwig, siendo recibida con besos y abrazos y su padre diciéndole que siempre había estado orgulloso de ella.

Por su parte, su madre le tenía una sorpresa esperando por ella en el jardín. Ahí, al fondo, se distinguía una gallarda figura que observaba una pequeña fuente. El corazón de Hermione latió con fuerza al reconocer a su capitán esperando de espaldas.

Una vez frente a frente, miel y esmeralda se unieron, los corazones de ambos latieron en una misma sinfonía y sus manos tuvieron la necesidad de unirse. Con el pequeño santuario de antepasados como testigo, Harry le confesó sus sentimientos a Hermione, diciéndole que estaba agradecido con los espíritus por haberle otorgado una mujer con la fuerza y determinación de ella capaz de cuidar su vida y que él, le respondería con amor y dando su vida por ella siempre. Con un beso de amor eterno, le propuso matrimonio, a lo que ella con ojos brillosos y una sonrisa radiante, aceptó gustosa. Mientras, en el cielo, un pequeño dragón pasaba a ser un dragón protector, digno de semejantes héroes que tendría que cuidar por siempre.

FIN


End file.
